In some areas of the world, access to ground water supplies must be carefully monitored. Existing wells should not be drawn down below a certain level, while at the same time farmers and rancher need reliable access to the well water that is available. In situations where water is plentiful, it is often the case that the amount of water being drawn from a well will need to be within a certain flow rate or pressure range to be suitable to the water system utilizing the well (for example, an irrigation system).
In some cases, access to well water may only be needed on a seasonal or sporadic basis. For example, in times of heavy rain, little or no water may be needed for irrigation. In times like these, it is important for
What is needed is a system and method for addressing the above and related concerns.